BB Hayes
BB Hayes There are very few DJs that stand out in the world of dance music today and Bb Hayes is without a doubt one of them. BB’ infectious personality and flawless mixing style makes him easy to spot. His music reflects the emotional connection that he has with his audience. As the music builds, so does his energy. He invigorates the crowd with a towel waving over his head while he dances and jumps up and down. The crowd transcends into a whistling screaming frenzy. All this combined is what really puts him a cut above the rest. BB’s passion for music and entertainment keeps him hard at work creating original songs, producing soundtracks, video game jingles and acting in television and radio commercials all while supporting a family. It is no surprise to anyone that BB Hayes has established himself as one of San Francisco’s top DJs. BB began mixing in 1985. He took his first job spinning music for the Wednesday night male strip show at San Jose's DB Coopers. Soon after that, he added a Friday night spot. This gave him enough exposure to start producing mix shows for a local radio station 97.7. After a few years of playing the local circuit, he felt he needed to take his mixing ideas to another level. BB began remixing songs for the radio and DJ re-mix services “MIXX-IT” and “Wicked Mix”. Ultimately, he started his own service “Monster Mix”. Currently, BB only has time for personal interviews and recorded mixes that can be heard on local SF radio station’s Alice Content 97.3 and House Nation 94.9 and Thump Radio. Shortly after, he started creating some of his own grooves on his home computer. BB was intrigued by dance house music and its’ production elements. In 1994, he set his sights on San Francisco. One weekend while filling in for another DJ, Rob Schneider, actor and owner of SF’s legendary club DNA Lounge, gave BB the opportunity to be the permanent resident DJ. He then began pursuing work at the biggest late night party in San Francisco, Release. 8 years later, you can still find him in the VIP room on Sunday mornings spinning his freshest music and testing out some of his new tracks. BB also performs at 550 Barneveld, Hotel Ibiza and Mission Rock, just to name a few. In 1999, BB auspiciously secured a Saturday night residency for the grand opening of the now famous Ruby Skye. BB’s eclectic style of house music set the standard for Ruby Skye’s success. Over the years, he has also performed at countless private events for such stars as Prince and Robin Williams. In the year 2001, BB and David Foley, CEO for Hyperware, Inc., ventured in a partnership and created Possibility Records. Opportunities to work with some of SF’s local artists such as Kinetic Grooves, Redzone Records and others have kept BB even busier in the last few years. Steadily growing out of recognition, BB receives top billing at performances in Arizona and Seattle. BB’s tasty and unpredictable style has also gained recognition by Serious Records (UK), who recently picked up his first full original vocal 12” – DJ Party. This strong track is packing the dance floors and is definitely one to keep an eye on! In 2003, you can expect to hear a lot more from this artist, as a London tour is in the works. BB Hayes is definitely one of the fastest rising artists to come out of the San Francisco scene. His performance is simply amazing! BB Hayes songs * DJ Party